Fighting For The Right Too Live
by LycaWolfe
Summary: Angel's been on her own for 4 months she's lived, fought, and traveled the world without her brother's for once. How much will she have changed? How much does she know now? Especially about her brothers? About herself... She's back but is she different...
1. IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK!!! HELLO HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!!! Yes Angel is back! How will she be? Will she have changed from Sam Abandoning her and basically being alone in the World? Find out!**

* * *

Angel could not believe that Sam just left her! Bobby was always drinking, he sent Angel to go live with Missouri. It was almost a month since Dean died. She still felt the pain of loss in her chest. Dean was more like a father to her than a brother.

Than soon after moving in with Missouri she was told that Lawrence wasn't safe for her. More and More demons were appearing around it they knew something was gonna happen so Angel was sent to a… Boarding school! She stood there just turned twelve her wore the school uniform her hair in double buns on her head backpack on her back. She moaned in annoyance and walked forward.

A month later…

Angel sat there reading a book her blonde hair in French braid than heard crying.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL CAUSE YOU'RE SO CUTE!" a voice snarled.

Angel's head whipped around confused. She stood and walked around a corner to see a girl around eight or so being picked on beautiful long almost white hair so blonde tan skin and big green eyes. Angel tapped the older girl's shoulder. She veered around than gasped.

"What did I tell you about picking on the little kids!" Angel snapped at her held up her fist.

They ran for it.

"Angel?" the eight year old asked.

"What have I told you?! When someone's picking on you, you come to me or go get a teacher!" Angel put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry" she sighed head bowed.

"Amy don't be sorry!" Angel ruffled her hair.

They both went back to the tree. Angel sat down went back to reading.

"Can you read to me?" Amy asked excitedly.

"It's a Comic" Angel told her.

"I don't care you make it really funny" Amy smiled.

"Okay… let's see here… Ahh… The rat creatures right now were swarming Grandma Ben's farm and land. Thorn and Fone Bone ran after Grandma Ben pleading with her to tell them what was going on" Angel read out loud.

Amy sat beside her smiling. It was around Summer. Kids were headed home. Angel hugged Amy goodbye she ran over to her parents smiling than they drove off. Angel sat in her room humming.

"OH ANGEL OF LOVE WON'T YOU COME DOWN FROM YOUR TOWER IN HEAVEN! AND HAVE MERCY ON WE LOWER LIFEFORMS" A voice sang suddenly.

Angel opened her door. Darrel a nineteen year old guy stood there held roses smiling a dashing smile at her. Angel laughed took the flowers.

"What're these for?" Angel asked.

"Duh every guy needs to get his best girl flowers!" Darrel plopped down on her bed sighed.

"HA how's Thomas?" Angel asked.

"Oh lovable as always he's taking me to dinner" Darrel winked.

"Ahh think he'll ever pop the question?" Angel asked.

"Oh god I hope so!" Darrel looked hopefully at the roof than froze.

"I never seen that before" he pointed upward.

Angel looked at the Devil's trap on the roof.

"Oh yeah… It's protection don't worry about it" Angel smiled.

"You sure do go threw a lot for protection I mean the tattoo and everything" Darrel said pointed at her chest over her heart a tattoo to stop possession.

She chuckled gently another tattoo on her back read "S.A.D. Together forever whether in Heaven or Hell."

"Yeah well if my brother ever cared he would've tanned my bum by now" Angel chuckled.

Darrel looked at her knew the story behind both her brothers.

"So is Dean ever coming to visit you?" Darrel asked.

"I don't know when he'll be back I just got a feeling he will be… He'd never leave me alone for long periods of time" Angel smiled at him.

Darrel nodded.

"I wouldn't" he kissed her forehead.

"All right go on to your date" Angel laughed.

"Listen… I know I can't replace your brothers but… You are like a little sister to me and Thomas you ever need us for anything! Just call" Darrel hugged her.

Angel nodded.

It was another month later. Night time out Angel was in the music room she ran her fingers along the Piano keys than started playing a small harmony a sad yet sweet harmony her eyes closed than stopped. She felt her Winchester senses spark up. Than she heard a scream. She jumped up ran out the door. She ran out the door and out the stairs.

"RUN!" about three kids ran passed.

Suddenly a giant black dog stood there with red eyes, teeth shined with fresh blood, it's pelt stood up in anger. Angel reached under her shirt slowly than it ran at her.

"ANGEL RUN!" Darrel ran forward with Thomas.

Angel suddenly drew a 9mm had D.W. initials on the side. She fired it one handed calmly. The black dog slid forward than stopped breathed out it's last breath.

"Whoa!" Thomas said amazed both looked down at Angel.

"God I can't get away from anything supernatural ever can I!" Angel asked her friends the next morning arms crossed.

"From what you've told is I'd guess not" Darrel joked smiled.

"Oh god what did I do wrong in a past life?" Angel asked.

"You met us" Both answered than laughed with her.

A week later…

"GIVE IT UP YOU FAGGOTS!" A big gang of guys roared up a tree.

Thomas, Darrel and Angel sat up there both beaten and dirty from fighting.

"NO! GO AWAY!" Angel threw a pinecone.

It hit the leader on the head.

"We don't want you Girl just leave!" one of the gang members snapped.

"Go eat shit and die!" Angel yelled threw another pinecone hit him on the head.

"Fine you bitch we'll beat you up too!"

Angel jumped from the tree landed on the leader's head feet first. He cried out in pain. She did a round house kick hit another guy in the stomach then dodged a punch from a guy and kicked him between the legs. Darrel and Thomas jumped from the tree joined the fray.

* * *

****

YIPEEE


	2. I already knew

**GUESS WHOSE BACK!!! HELLO HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!!! Yes Angel is back! What could possibly happen next? **

* * *

Almost two more months later…

Dean sat there talking to Missouri.

"DAMMIT MISSOURI HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHERE ANGEL IS?" Dean cried.

"I don't know Dean! Okay, her two friends, Warren, and a few of his friends are all just gone okay!" Missouri snapped.

Sam sighed than his cell phone rang.

"HEY SAM!" He heard loud music in the background.

"ANGEL!" Sam cried happily stood.

"Wow! You sound happy! What's up you get laid?" Darrel's voice asked loudly than laughter.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"OH! England, Scotland, Ireland, France, Russia, Japan! It was awesome I mean after I got thrown out of school all of us put money together and a few credit card scams we went all over… I'm at Adam and Crystals seeing the new addition" Angel cheered.

"Crystal had a Baby?" Sam asked shocked Dean's eyes widened shocked too.

"Yep named him Keagan… he's so cute" Angel cooed to the baby on her lap who giggled three months old.

"We've been worried sick" Sam sighed.

"We? Bobby's been looking for me too?" Angel asked hair in a high ponytail.

"Ye… Yeah Bobby too… You gonna come to us or… What?" Sam asked.

"Uhh… Sure… Where are you?" Angel asked sighed.

"Just a bit outside Indianapolis" he said.

"All right be there soon" Angel sighed.

Angel hung up her cellphone than looked at Darrel smiled.

"Time to go back" Angel kissed his cheek than Thomas and Warren's cheek goodbye hugged the girls.

"Come back and visit" Warren told her.

Angel nodded. She took a plane.

"Okay I'm at the airport where are you?" Angel called Sam on her cellphone outside the airport saw the Impala suddenly hands went over her eyes.

"Guess who!" Dean whispered in her ear.

Angel veered around looked up at him and cried out happily hugged him. He lifted her up hugged her tightly. Angel had tears of happiness run down her cheeks.

"Shh… I'm here" Dean whispered kissed her cheek.

They sat in a hotel room. Angel had a Tribal band around one arm a tribal rose on the other side of her chest a few scars on her arms, wore a red tank top, baggy cargo jeans with black skateboarder shoes, her hair slightly curly in a high ponytail, more layered than four months ago her ears pierced six times each four ear cuffs around her ears and two studs on the lobe. Her nose pierced wore the locket Dean got her around her neck with choker from her mom and a bit shorter necklace from Bobby.

"You got your nose pierced?" Sam asked.

"No one around to stop me… I got a bit… Rebellious after I was thrown out of boarding school…" Angel shrugged.

"Yeah we heard about that" Dean snapped glared at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What? What'd you mean what… look what's happened to Angel if you hadn't had just randomly abandoned her somewhere she wouldn't look like this!" Dean snapped at him angrily.

"Guys…" Angel said.

"YEAH WELL YOU LEFT DEAN! I HAD OTHER THINGS ON MY MIND!" Sam roared.

"OH YEAH I REMEMBER NOW YOU WERE TOO BUSY GOING OFF WITH RUBY AND PLAYING WITH YOUR PSYHCIC POWERS DID YOU EVER THINK IF YOU KEPT ANGEL WITH YOU, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GONE OFF AND DONE SOMETHING SO STUPID!" Dean roared back.

"…"

"He went off with Ruby to strengthen his powers which he got from Yellow eyes!" Dean told her sighed.

Angel's eyebrow shot up.

"Angel…" Sam sighed.

"Don't give me that crap Sam all that… I'm too young to get involved shit! I've saved both your ass's almost as much as you've saved mine!" Angel put her hands on her hips.

Sam sat down.

"Besides I already knew about the whole Ruby thing…" Angel sighed.

"There's no way you could've…" Sam was saying.

"Two months ago you got a bloody nose from exorcising a woman with long blonde hair… Woman died and the demon was gone…" Angel told him.

Sam froze.

"After you dumped me and whenever I had time off from boarding school I'd track you down and follow you with Warren make sure you stayed safe… After find out you were traveling around with RUBY! I figured she'd keep you safe enough while I was away… Man oh man was it fun in Europe even went to Amsterdam! Boy did the guys enjoy that! The girls over there have no recollection of the word Virginity?" Angel asked.

"Awesome" Dean smiled.

"Tell me about not to mention Age Limits! I was able to try Whiskey for the first time!" Angel laughed.

Dean smacked her on the back of the head.

"Ow it was only a sip and I didn't even drink it soon as it touched my tongue I spat it back out!" Angel snapped.

"Oh good" Dean chuckled.

Angel rubbed her head.

"Sorry" Dean sighed.

"Besides over there it wasn't against the law so I wasn't really doing anything wrong, You guys raised me better than that!" Angel sighed.

Dean's lips twitched.

Sam's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Travis! Hey… Yeah it's good to hear your voice too, yeah… Look, it's not really a good time righ… Yeah, okay… Well just give me the details, and um… "Carthage, Missouri… Looking for Jack Montgomery" Sam wrote down.

They drove forward.

"What else happened you guys are way to quiet?" Angel asked.

Dean told her about how he went back in time and everything else she missed.

"AN ANGEL? A actual angel? Dang…" Angel chuckled leaned back.

"And that sick bastard bled into your mouth! God…" Angel sighed head on her hands.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Just give me a minute" Angel muttered.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I'm just… Calming myself down…" Angel held up her finger.

"Are you crying?" Sam asked.

"No I'm pissed! This demon killed off all of your family on your mom's side…" Angel sighed.

"Why kill Darla though?" Dean asked.

"I don't know if Mom knew it but… Grandpa Samuel was her Dad" Angel sighed.

Dean and Sam looked at her.

* * *

****

YIPEEE


	3. I think that Qualifies as Weird!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK!!! HELLO HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!!! Yes Angel is back! What could possibly happen next? **

* * *

"What?" Dean asked.

"Darla was Mary's sister which would make her my Auntie Mary which would make you guys also my Cousins…" Angel looked at them both.

"Oh…" Both said.

"So umm… We're related by blood on both sides of the family" Sam asked.

"Yeah which explains why the demon killed my mom and wanted to kill me I mean… He probably thought Darla knew about the deal which she did since she went after the Demon with you Dean…" Angel looked at Dean.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean roared.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Sam asked.

"You weren't around remember! Soon as I found out I tried to call you but you turned off your cellphone… So this Castiel… He told you that Judgment day is coming?" Angel asked.

"Yep" Dean sighed.

"Well give me a stake, Two sexy boy toy vampires, and call me Buffy " Angel joked.

Sam and Dean roared laughing at that one.

They reached Carthage was outside Jack Montgomery's house. Angel had Binoculars looking threw a window. Jack they assumed reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Well you sure that's him?" Dean asked Sam had binoculars too.

"Only Jack Montgomery in town."

"And we're looking for…?" Dean asked.

"Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird" Sam shrugged.

Angel still watching Jack snorted.

"Well gee he's wearing a cellphone on his belt that is REAL weird along with the shirt… Wow… It's so weird it's downright creepy" Angel joked.

Dean and Sam snorted smiled.

"Man it is good to have you back" Dean laughed gently than went back to watching Jack.

"It's my goddess like presence I just bring joy and love to all!" Angel smiled sweetly looked at them head tilted than went back to Jack.

"I agree with Angel on this one, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top… but this guy… come on! This guy's boring!" Dean said looked at Sam.

"I don't know, Dean… Travis seemed pretty sure" Sam shrugged again than used his Binoculars to watch too.

Jack just sat on the counter than opened the fridge again than ate what looked like some left over Chicken.

"Well he has a serious case of the munchies… that chicken looks good… OH" Angel cried out as Jack suddenly started downing raw burger.

"I'd say that qualifies as weird" Sam nodded.

"No! You think!… I haven't eaten in almost a week and that just makes me lose my appetite!" Angel shook her head.

"Why haven't you eaten in so long?" Sam asked looked at her.

"Well you guys said I had to hurry… So I met you guys this morning, almost a full day of flight time to get here, Err… Than took us two more days to get back to the states from Europe due to a storm in London then too New York spent a day there met up with Sarah Blake by the way she says hey… oh and about Three day trip to get to Kansas" Angel sighed.

"That's a full week kiddo when we get back to the room you are getting something to eat and sleeping" Dean told her.

"Okay" Angel smiled.

They went black to the hotel a man with a cast on his arm sat there drinking a beer.

"TRAVIS!" Dean smiled.

Sam smiled too.

"See Sam? Told you we should've hid the beer!" Dean smiled.

"Smart ass! Get over here!" Travis smiled held out his arms for a hug.

Dean hugged him laughing slightly.

"Oh! Good to see ya!" Travis smiled patted Dean on the back.

"You too" Dean smiled.

"Good to see ya" Travis said to Sam hugged him patted him on the back.

"You too, Travis" Sam smiled.

"Man, you got tall, kid!" Travis laughed.

"Wow! You're shorter than Dean! That is amazing!" Angel smiled at Travis.

"Shad up!" Dean snapped playfully at her.

"Oh Angel… Oh look at ya Damn! You're as beautiful as your momma sweetie" Travis held out his arms.

Angel hugged him.

"How long has it been?" Travis asked.

"Gotta be ten years" Sam smiled.

"Nine years for me!" Angel smiled.

"That's right! I was there with John when you were born!" Travis smiled.

"Say what?" Angel asked suddenly with her brothers.

"John was there with Darla when you were born!" Travis laughed.

So John knew about her before she was even born! What the frick?!

"You still uh…? Oh, what was it? A mathlete?" Travis asked Sam after some thought.

"No" Sam smiled.

"Yep, sure is!" Dean smiled.

"Been too long boys, I mean look at you… Grown men… And Angel on her way to becoming a fine young woman hunter!" Travis smiled.

"John would've been damn proud of you , sticking together like this!" Travis nodded.

"Yeah, no we're as thick as thieves, nothing more important than family!" Dean said sarcastically.

Angel looked at Dean eyebrow raised.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat now! You guys want anything write it down, I saw a good looking Chinese Restaurant" Angel told them.

They wrote down what they wanted. Angel went to a Restaurant ordered what they wanted. She got a lot of food. She came in with the food an hour later.

"Dang you hungry enough I might think you're a Rougarou!" Travis laughed nervously.

"God I haven't eaten in a week! Leave me alone" Angel snapped.

They ate their dinner. Angel yawned.

"Bed!" Dean pointed.

"Yes Dad" Angel snapped sarcastically.

Dean glared at her playfully. Angel laid down sighed loudly than fell asleep.

* * *

****

YIPEEE


	4. Whoops!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK!!! HELLO HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!!! Yes Angel is back! What could possibly happen next? **

* * *

Angel woke up to a door slamming shut.

"What's up with your brother?" Travis asked Dean.

"Don't get me started!" Dean sighed.

"What's happenin'?" Angel asked.

"Nothing" Dean sighed.

"Sounded like something" Angel muttered.

"Go back to sleep" Dean snapped.

Angel sighed she woke up around night time went with Dean and Sam to follow Jack make sure he didn't eat anyone. They watched as Jack stared threw a window than climbed forward.

"Come on!" Dean snapped.

They ran forward with flame throwers. Dean kicked in the door. A woman screamed.

"WAIT! WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU, I guess" Dean said than looked around confused no one else in there except her. Sam looked confused too.

Angel snorted out of sight.

"I'm calling the police!" she yelled.

"We should go" Sam said quickly.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

They ran out the door than Dean slid to a stop ran back grabbed the door he smiled at the woman than shut the door. Angel laughed.

"Travis is here!" Angel ran out of the Impala into the house quickly as they reached Jack's place.

"TRAVIS STOP HE'S OKAY! DON'T KILL HIM!" Angel cried loudly and quickly opened the door.

She smelled Blood and gasoline.

"Travis you stupid asshole!" Angel sighed saw a line of blood than remains of someone.

"Jack was okay… He won't be able to live a normal life now… Poor guy…" Angel said.

Suddenly Dean and Sam's heads were knocked together and knocked them out. Angel veered around and Jack pushed her. She hit her head on a coffee table laid on top of it.

* * *

**YIPEEE**


	5. This always happens to me!

**GUESS WHOSE BACK!!! HELLO HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!!! Yes Angel is back! What could possibly happen next? **

* * *

Sam and Dean woke up both bleeding on sides of their heads.

"Angel? ANGEL!" Dean yelled knocked on the locked closet door.

"Angel can't come to the phone right now" Jack's voice said.

He sat just about two feet from the coffee table, Angel laid on wore black baby doll tee that said "I'm not sleeping I'm just doing a Yoga Exercise to relieve work related stress" with baggy blue jean cargo pants showed off half her hips her naval pierced her feet dangled off the end of the coffee table.

"JACK! IF YOU HURT HER I SWEAR TO GOD…!" Sam roared banged on the closet door harder with Dean.

"CALM DOWN!" Jack yelled.

"Your sister's alive" he said rocking back and forth.

Sam and Dean sighed with relief. Angel moaned than faced a very bumpy faced Jack with blood all around his mouth and chin also neck. Angel gasped sat up. He looked at her. Angel stared at him. He grabbed the sides of her face. Angel cried out. He ran his tongue over the gash on her head. Angel whimpered. He tilted back her head growled grabbed her hips forced them down onto the floor forced her legs apart slightly. Angel crawled backwards screamed as he dragged her back tore at her jacket trying to take it off her than settled with just pushing her shirt up.

"JACK!" Dean roared with Sam than broke down the door both kicked it at the same time.

Sam immediately flicked on a lighter. Jack ran at them snarling than Sam caught him on fire. Angel laid there shirt rode up shaking blood from Travis that was on Jack's hands on her stomach and disappeared under her shirt near her chest her cheeks had blood on it too and blood around near her belt on her pants. Dean ran over to her.

"Angel! You okay?" Dean asked.

Angel hugged him shaking.

"It's okay" He pulled down her shirt picked her up.

They went back to the Hotel. Angel showered than changed her clothes. She put them in her bag.

"You okay?" Sam asked Dean getting them food for the road.

"This is the second time I've basically been molested… why?!" Angel threw down her bag.

Sam shrugged.

"For some men you just to darn cute to keep their hands off you" Sam answered.

Angel looked at him eyebrow raised than threw back her head and laughed picked up her bag. He turned to walk out the door than felt her jump on his back.

"Forward my brother forward!" she said with a British accent.

Sam came downstairs. Dean leaned against the Impala waiting. Sam twirled holding Angel's legs. She squealed laughing. He than let her down. She clambered to sit up front with her brothers.

* * *

**YIPEEE**


	6. He's such a dork

**_GUESS WHOSE BACK!!! HELLO HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!!! Yes Angel is back! What could possibly happen next? _**

* * *

They drove toward Pennsylvania.

_**Don't forget this is in black and white**_

They reached an October Fest. The towns people dressed like I think OH like they were in Sweden AH HA! Remembered or was it Norwegian...

Sam and Dean wore their FBI suites while Angel wore a black tee shirt with bellbottom hip huggers and sneakers both looked a strange grey color her hair looked a bit white. They walked forward.

"We still gotta see the new Raiders movie" Dean reminded them.

"Saw it" Sam answered.

"Without me?" Dean asked outraged.

"You were in hell" Sam answered shrugged.

"It's no excuse" Dean threw back after a moments thought.

"PRETZELS, PRETZELS" a man yelled with a accent.

"Big Pretzel!" Dean hurried over to the vendor.

Sam laughed slightly.

"Guten Tag! Three Pretzels" Dean smiled.

"I swear that he has A.D.D." Angel said to Sam eyebrow raised hands in her back pockets hair in a high ponytail.

Sam laughed than they both walked over to Dean. He handed them Pretzels. Angel bit into hers made a noise of delight.

"Yummy" She smiled than a very pretty big breasts blonde walked passed.

"Guten Tag" she said smiled at them.

Both Sam and Dean watched her walk away.

"Guten Tag yourself" Dean smiled charmingly.

"Maybe I should try being a lesbian and see what all the fuss is about" Angel joked.

Dean and Sam choked on their Pretzel. Angel laughed than walked off. She looked around.

"COTTON CANDY!" She cheered.

She ran forward grabbed a big thing of it was eating Cotton Candy followed Dean and Sam into the Pub. She was bumped into and accidentally bumped beautiful black haired beauty.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Angel cried as "Lucy" as the nametag read made her drop two mugs of beer.

"It's okay" Lucy sighed.

"I'll pay for them" Angel kneeled down grabbed a rag from a tray that was passing and helped clean it up.

"I swear I am so sorry I was trying to follow my brothers and…" Angel said issued to a man who bumped into her who was laughing at her.

Angel stood to grab a broom when the man stuck out his foot made Angel trip.

"OW!" Angel cried.

Dean and Sam looked around from their table. Angel tried to stand but the beer still on the floor made her slip. The man just laughed harder suddenly Angel punched him. He fell back knocked out.

"HAHA! THAT'S OUR GIRL!" Dean clapped with Sam along with a bunch of others.

Soon things settled down.

"May I have some ice?" Angel asked Bartender.

"Here sweetie" Lucy said held up a cloth filled with Ice.

Angel put it to her fist sighed.

"How bout a root beer?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Yes Ma'am" Angel smiled.

"So sweetie… that guy who said you were their girl…" Jamie nodded.

"Oh… Older brothers… They hate leaving me alone so sometimes they take me on cases they think won't cause too much trouble" Angel explained.

"Oh okay" Jamie smiled gave her a glass full of Root Beer and Ice. She sipped it talking to her smiling.

"HEY BAR WENCH WHERE'S THAT BEER!" Dean suddenly yelled.

"COMING UP GOOD SIR!" Jamie called.

Angel laughed.

"He's a dork but he's a lovable dork I promise he's a really good guy" Angel smiled.


	7. Mistress Angel

**_GUESS WHOSE BACK!!! HELLO HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!!! Yes Angel is back! What could possibly happen next? _**

* * *

Angel, Sam, and Dean were at the Hotel room. Angel laughed as Dean and Sam told her about the "Dracula" Vampire. Than they got a call this morning. Angel saw their witness drinking a MEGA BIG SODA! She must have one! She ran off to find one. Angel was eating Dinner in the bar than sipped her Mega Big Soda smiled at the guys.

"Dude! That's huge!" Dean laughed.

"I love it! Extra sugary hyper goodness!" Angel smiled.

She was defiantly keeping the plastic cup. Angel was still asleep when Dean and Sam went to see who else had been murdered. She sighed softly in her sleep than something was pressed to her face. She cried out than blacked out. She woke up and looked around she was in a FREAKING room of some kind. Her clothes had been taken! Bastard! She was in nothing but her underwear. Angel's hair now crimped, a beautiful red but in this case it looks a strange darkish blackish brown grey color dress was on the end of the bed. She moaned than pulled it on. It hung off her shoulders back of the skirt long trailed behind her the front went to her knees. She saw her boots. She pulled them on quickly and laced them up these ones went to her knees so she was guessing they weren't hers. She looked around for anything else than saw some kind of ruby head set. She put it on for the heck of it, Hell who'd know she put it on herself. She ran towards the doors opened them looked around than froze felt her teeth with her tongue. She looked in the mirror. He put some kind of Denture cream on some fangs and attached them to her teeth. She raised an eyebrow than smiled evilly and laughed with a Transylvanian accent also he put make up on her. She looked really vampire like, she snorted than giggled slightly at herself than heard Dean grunting. She ran forward and ran into Sam.

"OOF!" she grunted.

"Angel?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Angel smiled at him fangs showed. He tugged on her ear hard suddenly.

"OW!" she smacked him on the stomach hard made him grunt a bit than looked at her.

"He freaking glued these fangs to my teeth!" Angel sighed.

"Really?" Sam asked.

Angel hissed at him than realized he also… painted her nails a deep red but since this is a black and white movie they looked black.

"Nice Dress" Dean said strapped to a table.

"Dude!" Angel laughed at his outfit than they unstrapped him.

"I'm so keeping this though! I mean hello! Perfect Halloween custom ever!" Angel laughed.

Dean touched her fang suddenly she snapped at his finger with a loud hiss.

"Evil Spawn of Satan!" Dean joked.

"Hey there, Hansel" Sam laughed as Dean looked exactly like Hansel dressed like him

"SHUT UP!" he pointed at them.

They walked forward. Sam kicked down a door, but his foot went threw it and got stuck than it turns out it was just one door that looked like two since it fell forward taking Sam with it almost causing him to do the splits. Angel laughed as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Let's go" Sam said.

Dean looked at the archway from one side to the other than Angel grabbed his shoulder and jerked him forward comically.

"Move it Harker boy!" Angel snapped playfully.

"Yes my mistress" Dean teased.

* * *

**I just love this episode!**


	8. Dude! Sam is not Hugh Jackman okay!

**_GUESS WHOSE BACK!!! HELLO HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!!! Yes Angel is back! What could possibly happen next? _**

* * *

They walked forward quickly.

"I came from that room bastard took my clothes! I woke up in my freaking underwear!" Angel snapped.

"Oh he's dead!" Sam growled.

"I think… they're in that one" Angel pointed.

Sam went in since he had the 9mm he saw Jamie and walked towards her than Dracula grabbed him and threw him threw… A fake wall… THE WALLS AREN'T EVEN REAL STONE. Sam laid there knocked out.

"YOU WILL NEVER WIN VAN HELSING" Dracula yelled at Sam.

Dean tried to stab him but Dracula grabbed his throat.

"And you Harker! Now you die!" Dracula snarled.

Angel ran towards the gun.

"You ungrateful brat" Dracula threw Dean into a small table grabbed Angel by the throat lifted her into the air.

"I give you Immortality and you dare betray me! You will be punished for this!" he snarled.

Angel clenched her teeth than used her new fangs and bit into his hand.

"OW! YOU LITTLE BITCH" he yelled with no accent threw her.

She hit a fake wall too and slid forward a bit than got up. He punched Dean back than hissed at him cape out suddenly gunshots sounded. Jamie stood there with Sam's gun. Angel sighed fell back with relief saw Dracula shot twice in the chest. Dracula looked at Angel.

"I Release you" he pointed at her.

Angel looked back and forth.

"YOU GLUED THE FANGS ONTO MY TEETH!" Angel snapped loudly than stood and walked forward.

"It was Beauty… that killed the beast" he said looking at Jamie.

"No, Mina, do not weep" Dracula said pointed at her.

Jamie looked confused eyebrows furled together in confusion. Angel walked towards him than kneeled beside Dracula's throne like chair looked up at him than took his hand.

"Perhaps this is how the movie… should end" he gripped her hand slightly than went limp dead.

Angel walked forward with Sam carrying their bags. She smiled at Jamie.

"Still have the fangs huh?" Jamie asked.

"YEP! I went to a dentist… They'll ware off sooner or later" Angel laughed in a Transylvania accent.

"Thank you" Jamie hugged her.

"So thanks for saving my life" Jamie said to them.

Angel nodded smiled.

"Dude I get fangs… You piss me off I will bite you Dean!" Angel said to Dean as Jamie walked off.

"You know the shifter might have had a point… It would be easier if the world was like it is in the movies" Angel sighed smiled at them.

"Yeah but if I was turning life into a movie I wouldn't do this… Abbot and Costello meet the monster crap!" Dean smiled.

"We know what you'd pick" Angel laughed.

"Heh, No you don't" Dean smiled shaking his head.

"Yeah we do" Both said at the same time.

"No you don't, you don't" Dean still shaking his head smiling.

"Porky's II" Both said at the same time.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You heard us" Both answered smiling rocking on the balls of their feet.

"Lucky guess!" Dean snapped.

* * *

**I just love this episode!**


	9. YAY SKITTLES GET DEAN! GET HIM! GET HIM!

****

**_GUESS WHOSE BACK!!! HELLO HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!!! Yes Angel is back! What could possibly happen next? This story is dedicated to Kimberly A.K.A. SKITTLES! (Holds up Skittles whose wearing a cute little pink bow blue bouncy ball in her mouth) Let the fun begin! (Holds blue ball than suddenly tackled to the side by Skittles who grabs ball and runs off) COME BACK HERE!!!_**

* * *

Dean ran forward panting looking scared out of his mind eyes wide in fear arms pumping hoping that'd make him go faster wore a FBI suite. Suddenly the sound of a Hellhound barking at him was heard it showed it from the Hellhounds point of view snarling running after him starting to catch up a bit. Dean turned ran around a Dumpster than hit a Grocery cart full of cans and things grunted in pain. The owner of the cart a older looking Homeless man looked at him confused dumpster diving.

"RUN! IT'LL KILL YOU!" Dean cried pointed at the Hellhound.

The homeless man looked down to see a cute little Yorkie terrier stood there tail wagging slightly with a little pink bow holding it's bangs back looking at Dean wanting him to pet her. She growled slightly at him in anger that he wasn't going to play with her. Dean screamed starting to run again. The Yorkie chased him barking.

_**After I saw this episode I tied my little Yorkie's hair up the same way with a cute little pink bow and everything. Her name is Kimberly and they are vicious little shits! I swear! She likes to lick me on the face till I wake up! They're merciless!!! LOL But I also call her Skittles.**_

Rock Ridge, Colorado 43 hours later.

The Winchester Siblings were there investigating a man who just dropped dead. Angel sat in the Impala wore black tee shirt over long sleeve black and white Horizontal stripped shirt with baggy blue jean hip huggers and combat boots her hair in a French braid Dean did for her learned to do it from the Internet did a fine job too listened to her I-Pod. They drove to Mark Hutchens. Angel went with them to talk to him. Angel looked around amazed at all the reptiles, looked at a mini crocodile than at a tarantula.

"I love PEZ" Angel smiled as Mark said Frank was afraid of PEZ dispensers.

She was looking at a empty cage.

"Don't be scared of Donny!" Mark said suddenly.

Angel looked at him confused than saw he was talking to Dean.

"He's a sweetheart" Mark smiled.

"It's Marie you gotta look out for" Mark issued.

"She smells Fear" Mark smiled.

A beautiful cream yellow and white snake slithered over the couch. Sam glanced at it than looked again amazed. Dean saw her than gasped than looked ahead terrified out of his mind. The snake slithered over his leg. Angel walked forward.

"Whoa sweetheart that's a place you don't wanna go" Angel whispered softly grabbed Marie lifted her up.

Marie rubbed against Angel's neck slithered around her neck than a bit around her waist than just kind of stayed there.

"Snake Charmer?" Mark asked.

"Huh? Oh no one of my friends loves snakes" Angel stroked along the snakes body smiled at Mark.

"Nice Fangs" Mark smiled nodded.

"Thanks" Angel smiled.

It was afterwards night time out. Dean was scratching at his arm. Angel smacked his arm gently.

"Stop scratching your arm!" Angel snapped at him.

"Sorry it just itches!" Dean sighed reading about Franks wife.

Sam got in.

"Hey" All three said to each other at the same time.

They drove forward.

"I searched Franks place top to bottom" Angel sighed.

"No hex bags, EMF, or sulfur?" Sam asked.

"Nope! Squeaky clean!" Angel sighed as Dean drove forward.

"Great that's three out of ninety seven!" Dean snapped.

Sam chuckled while Angel rolled her eyes than both looked at the Speed meter.

"Dude, you're going 20!" Sam said amazed.

"And?" Dean asked.

"That's the speed limit!" Sam again said amazed.

"What? Safety's a crime now?" Dean asked.

"Dean, where are you going that was our motel?" Angel asked confused as Dean drove passed the motel.

"Angel, I'm not gonna make a left-handed turn into oncoming traffic, I'm not suicidal!" Dean looked kind of scared and nervous but also sounded… Sane!

"Did I just say that? That's kind of weird!" Dean said confused than chuckled nervously.

"You hear something?" Sam asked looking around.

He took out the EMF reader. He moved it toward Dean and it went crazy it settled down away from Dean than he moved it back toward Dean and it went crazy again.

"Am I haunted? AM I HAUNTED?" Dean cried loudly.

* * *

**(Wrestling with Skittles for the ball) GIVE IT! GIVE IT! GIVE IT! **


	10. You're a Scooby Doo Clue!

****

**_GUESS WHOSE BACK!!! HELLO HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!!! Yes Angel is back! What could possibly happen next? This story is dedicated to Kimberly A.K.A. SKITTLES! (Holds up Skittles whose wearing a cute little pink bow blue bouncy ball in her mouth) Let the fun begin! (Holds blue ball than suddenly tackled to the side by Skittles who grabs ball and runs off) COME BACK HERE!!!_**

* * *

"Yeah, all right Bobby, Keep looking" Sam cleared his throat walking forward with Angel who carried doughnuts eating one skipped beside him he turned of his cellphone pocketed it than both froze jaws dropped eyebrows shot up. Survivors "Eye of the Tiger" was Blasting over the Impala's Stereo speakers. They walked over to the Impala and looked in. Dean laid in the front seat drumming air banging his head slightly. Sam banged on the top of the car. Dean jumped. He got out looking scared.

"Dude, look at this" he said to Sam than held out his arms long scratch marks starting to appear on his arms.

"I told you not to scratch!" Angel snapped looked at his arm.

"I just talked to Bobby" Sam said as Angel handed Dean the Doughnuts.

"And?" Dean asked.

"Um, well you're not gonna like it" Sam sighed.

"What?" Dean asked fearfully.

"It's ghost sickness" Angel answered.

Dean's jaw dropped slightly.

"Ghost sickness?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"Oh god no" Dean sighed.

"Yeah" Sam nodded again.

"I don't even know what that is" Dean said suddenly than licked his lips.

"Okay, some cultures believe spirits can infect the living with disease, which is why… they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them to funeral homes…" Sam explained.

"Okay, get to the good stuff" Dean nodded.

"Symptoms are… You get anxious, than scared, then really scared than your heart gives out" Angel said.

"Sound familiar?" Sam asked.

"But… We haven't seen a ghost in weeks" Dean said confused.

"I doubt you caught it from a ghost… Once a spirit infects that first person… Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness… Through a cough, a handshake… It's like the flue" Angel explained.

"Now Frank O'Brian was the first to die which means he was probably the first infected… Patient Zero" Sam shrugged.

"Our very own… Outbreak monkey" Dean sighed.

Sam went on to explain about the Softball tournament than explained how they all had one thing in common besides knowing each other they were all dicks and used fear as a weapon now the decease was returning the favor on Dean.

"Dean you're not a dick we love you though and… Why aren't you waiting in the room for us?" Angel asked confused.

"Our room's on the fourth floor" Dean said.

Both shrugged confused.

"It's… High" Dean said.

"Well Sam will just try an move us to the first floor than… won't you Sam?" Angel asked.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"Angel… Stay with me" Dean pleaded in a scared tone.

"Okay" Angel sat in the Impala with him than went with Sam to get them food.

"I feel really bad about leaving Dean alone… I mean with how afraid he is and everything" she said as they pushed a cart threw a store.

"He'll be fine!" Sam sighed.

"He's getting worse! Might as well be that time the Hellhounds was chasing him again…" Angel whispered.

"I know… But Bobby will find a way to save him… You know he will" Bobby nodded.

Angel nodded sighed they went back to the motel after Sam went to check and see about Frank O'Brian's wife. They walked in and saw the clock on the floor shattered. Dean sat there on the couch drinking a beer. Sam looked at where the clock had been jaw dropped bit confused.

"Everything all right?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Yeah… Just peachy! Find anything?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Jessie O'Brian's body was cremated" Sam said.

"So we're pretty sure she is not our ghost" Sam sighed sat down than put his feet up beside Dean's across from him than hit his foot with his own than saw Dean scratching his arm again.

"Hey! Quit pickin' at that" Sam said looked at Dean's arm worriedly.

Dean stopped looked annoyed.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Awesome!" Dean smiled Sarcastically.

"Nice to have my head on the chopping block again… I almost forgot what that feels like" Dean sighed.

"Yeah" Sam sighed.

Angel sat beside Dean. He held her closer to his side sighed.

"It's freaking Delightful" Dean snapped than took a drink of his beer.

"We'll keep looking" Sam muttered looking at the books on the table.

Suddenly Dean started coughing as if choking than he coughed up a wood chip into the sink.

"What the…" Dean asked cleaned off the wood chip.

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have… You!" Sam said looked at him.

"I don't wanna be a clue!" Dean snapped childishly pouted.

"Sorry Fred you're gonna have to be" Angel joked patted him on the back.

Dean glared at her playfully.

"The abrasions! This! The Disease, it's trying to tell us something!" Sam said issued to the wood chip.

"Tell us what, wood chips?" Dean asked.

"Heh, exactly" Angel smiled.

* * *

**(Dean stands there than holds up blue ball confused suddenly gets tackled looks up at Skittles she growls at him angrily) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH RUN IT'LL KILL YOU! (I run up) COME BACK HERE WITH OUR BLUE BALL!!! (Both chase Dean)**


	11. CAT OF DOOOOOOOOM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

**_HEY HEY HEY! Sorry been totally busy but I AM BACK! Here is a new chapy! Enjoy!_**

* * *

They drove forward into a abandoned lumber mill. Angel wore black cargo jacket with a red tank top and pair of hip huggers. She looked worriedly at Dean as he looked around sweating a bit clearly scared.

"I'm not going in there!" Dean shook his head.

"I need backup, and you're all I've got besides Angel" Sam told him.

"You're going in, Dean… Or would you rather stay outside the creepy lumber mill all alone scared out of your mind waiting for whatever's doing this to come to you and us not be here?" Angel asked.

Dean took a big gulp of some whiskey.

"Let's do this!" Dean said than opened the Arsenal trunk.

"It is a little Spooky isn't it?" Angel asked after a bit looking at the Lumber mill as Dean and Sam dug into the Arsenal trunk.

Sam handed Dean his gun.

"Oh, no I'm not carrying that" Dean shook his head looked at the gun scared.

"It could go off" Dean stated.

Sam looked at him annoyed. Angel took the 9mm sighed.

"I'll man the flashlight" Dean said in a brave voice held the flash light in front of him like he would a sword.

"You do that" Sam nodded trying not to laugh.

Dean nodded smiling proud of himself than looked at the Lumber Mill.

"Unless the flashlight explodes" Angel joked smiled at Sam who chuckled.

Dean than looked scared held the flashlight at Arms length.

"Dean… I'm joking!" Angel laughed nervously now.

They walked into the Lumber mill Dean shinned the flashlight in front of them. Angel looked at him than felt his head. He was so pale and sweaty. He pouted slightly. Than they heard the EMF going off Sam took it out sighed.

"The EMFs not gonna work with me around is it?" Dean asked in disbelief than a bit scared.

"You don't say" Sam sighed than turned the EMF off and put it back in his pocket.

"Come on" he said raised the shot gun out in front.

"Wait" Sam suddenly said stopped Dean who gasped in fright than looked down.

Angel kneeled down picked up a gold ring.

"To Frank, Love Jessie" Angel read.

"It's Frank O'Brian's wedding ring" Angel looked at them.

"What the hell was Frank doing here?" Dean asked confused looked at Sam than Angel.

"No idea" Sam sighed.

They kept walking Dean pointed the flashlight wherever Sam turned his gun. Than they heard banging noises from one of the lockers. Sam walked over to it. Dean pointed his flashlight at it. Angel drew her 9mm.

"On three" Sam mouthed shot gun pointed at the closed locker reached forward grabbed the handle.

Angel nodded.

"One, two, three" Sam whispered than opened the door.

A cat meowed stood there.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Dean suddenly screamed at the top of his voice real high pitched looking terrified screamed louder than any little girl Angel had ever heard. He jumped up and down slightly than soon as the cat ran away he stopped bent over panting gasping for air.

Angel had bit down hard on her lower lip, jaw trembling, eyes filled with tears while Sam looked at Dean surprised eyebrows raised.

"That was Scary!" Dean said smiled hand on his hip panting.

Sam pursed his lips together walked off really awkward moment than stopped looked at Angel. She went inside one of the lockers. They heard loud laughter from inside it. It moved a bit than stopped after about ten minutes. Angel came back out.

"Let's go" she smiled than walked out front.

"What?" Dean asked in a girlie trembling voice looked close to crying.

Angel awed than hugged him. He hugged her shaking. Angel now felt bad about laughing than remembered the look on his face. Nope! If he survived this she was making fun of him till the day he died again… Maybe a bit after death too.

* * *

**(Stands there staring down at Pikaneez standing on hind legs in front of me) BABY! (Hugs puppy than throws her at Skittles) FETCH! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter **


	12. THE FLASH!

**_HEY HEY HEY! Sorry been totally busy but I AM BACK! Here is a new chapy! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Angel walked forward into a office looking room. Angel looked around than hurried to a desk.

"This is Franks wife!" Dean said.

A charcoal drawing of Jesse O'Brian really well drawn too.

"The plot thickens" Sam walked over to them.

"Into what?" Dean asked than tried to pick up the picture but it ripped.

Suddenly the Lumber Machinery started up. They veered around Sam looked back at the pictures with Angel as Dean shined his flashlight around the room he suddenly stopped than pointed it back at something. His eyes widened and stared terrified at it lips trembled slightly. Angel and Sam looked at him than turned around looked at a Ghost man cowering in a corner seemed to be crying.

"Hey!" Sam said to him shot gun pointed at him.

"It's okay… We're not gonna hurt you… Are we… Dean?" Angel asked as Dean disappeared.

Both Sam and Angel looked around. Dean ran out the doors and around the corner almost quicker than The Flash. Both turned back to the ghost. He walked towards Angel slowly fiddling with his fingers.

"Did you draw these?" Angel asked held up the Picture of Jesse.

The ghost nodded.

"Wow… These are really good! Did you like her? Was she nice to you?" Angel asked.

Again he nodded.

"Did Frank kill her?" Angel asked him.

He shook his head.

"Did you?" Angel asked.

He shook his head than looked at Sam growled walked towards him. Sam fired. The ghost disappeared. They ran out of there with the ID. They found Dean cowering behind the Impala drank down the rest of his whiskey.

"I guess we got the right place" Sam said held up the ID.

Dean was panting loudly sighed.

* * *

**(Stands there staring down at Pikaneez standing on hind legs in front of me) BABY! (Hugs puppy than throws her at Skittles) FETCH! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter **


End file.
